The Roar of Freedom
by gamma
Summary: Love, Hate, war.. umm.. oh yeah! chapter 5 is up in this story of moonbay and fiona falling in love, it is filled with relationships. Behold the power of true love.
1. Pegasus

DISCLAIMER: I don't own zoids, of course, and if I did, I'd be busy making another series of it reather than wriying stories for the pleasure of those on this site. The only things I really can possibly claim are the Thunder Bird, and Pegasus, and those actually weren't MY ideas.. it was a group effort of myself and some friends. Anyway, just so ya know, I don't own Zoids, Zeeke, Van, Fiona, or anything to do with this story..  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Pegasus...  
  
  
  
High above the earth a, platoon of around ten Redlers make a long circle around the outer rim of what is still left of the Republic. You see, it is now much farther along in the time line and the world as we know it has changed. The Republic and the Empire still reign in some parts of the planet, but the majority is ran by no one. Those lands are the Zoid Grounds. Lands inhabited by wild Zoids and a few groups of brave settlers and colonists who wish to reinhabit the land or to steal from those thrying to cross the wasteland to the Republic or Empire.  
  
The com screen in one of the Redlers comes on and a blue haired man is there, his skin is fairly tanned and the uniform he wears is standard issue for a Republic officer. He smiles, "The thorns of the rose have been sharpened." The pilot in the Redler, who is a young pilot, but still a very high ranking officer nods, "Yes commander, I shall make sure Rudolpho hears that, and make it my personal mission to ensure Rudolph and the band he is rumored to have around here doesn't." Both share the cocky little smile as both com screens close. The young man yells through to his fellow troops, "Alright, the Red horns have picked up our combat enhancment droids! Let's return to the base and tell the president the good news!" Yes, the humans here have been looking for ways to imitate the power organoids give them, and the Republic has completed theirs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ----MEANWHILE--MEANWHILE--MEANWHILE--MEANWHILE--MEANWHILE---- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Owe! Hey watch it punk!" A slightly older, but still young, Van sits with Zeeke. Near them, is a whole new Zoid, along with the BladeLygar. This monstrous new one stands forty eight feet tall, quite a lot considering its best trait is its speed. It has four large, bulky blue legs that are identical to the BladeLygar, only the claws are more curved and sharp, giving it the ability to climb right up a mountain. These legs are of an odd metal, the color is sky blue, but it isn't painted, that is the metal's natural appearance. It almost seems to glow. Indeed, it does radiate a cool tempature to the area around it. The main body of the beast is built more to resemble a horse, but takes on many of the Blade Ligars charcteristics. This body, also, has no paint-job, and it has the same color as the legs, and is obviously the same metal. This too radiates teh coolness. However, the wings mounted on the back are odd. They are made of sheer energy, the same energy that powers the blades on Van's Lygar and the shield of it as well. The same kind of energy used in lasers also swirls in the rainbow colored wings. these are made like that so it would seem they'd never get off the ground, but the zoid and catch the wind in them by concentrating energy into them and flapping enough to get off the ground, then the thrusters on the backs take over. The tail on the rear of the Zoid is equiped with twin lasers, mounted onto either side of the arrowhead shaped tip, The head is almost identical to the Lygar escept it has two cockpits, a small one in each eye, large enough to squeeze two people in each, but built to comfortable house one each. Either side can control it, and the only reason to have two is so if one is damaged, the other can take over. Inside the cockpits, there is a continueing panel to the right or left depending on which pit your in, that lets you see what your missing to the side, so it looks to either pilot that they are in it alone with a single cockpit. This has been named Pegasus, an experimental Zoid that the Empire had payed a band from the wasteland to steal and bring to them. Van had just recently discovered the plot and warned the Republic, which was now where he had to call his home. They made it his responsibility to retrieve it when it was stolen, if it was.................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------FLASHBACK--FLASHBACK--FLASHBACK--FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Hurry!" The large, round man screamed, holding a machine gun to Fiona's head. The gang was raiding the base where the Pegasus was being held. A large group had swarmed in on foot while five Shield Lygars and three Redlers kept watch outside. The people on the inside had quickly killed those armed, and taken two hostages, Fiona and Moonbay. They held them at gunpoint to make the crews who were opening the large series of doors that stood between its private, high security hangar, and the main hangar. Of course, they weren't going to leave any living people when they left, but the two hostages were going to be an exception, bargaining chips for when they tried to exit the Republic domain and the soldiers decided them to be the thieves they really were. When the rather large Zoid had been exposed, the Mechanics ran in and started unlatching its chained limbs from the ground. As soon as they announced it ready to leave the men opened fire, only two refrained from unloading their guns, the two holding the girls. Of course there was struggle from them, but that soon ended. The two husky men slammed their guns into the struggling girls' craniums several times, until both lay unconscious. They wheel in large steel cages and locked them in. The Burglars seem to have it all planned. Of course, they did. But they had planned on seven hostages, so in the other five cages they piled guns and random zoid parts. With a nod to one another they signalled their leader that they were ready, and he relinquished command of his lygar to another man, somewhat tubby as well, and got into the Pegasus. With a loud skrieking roar, it started running trough the tunnel formed by all the opened doors, and leaped from wall to wall as it went, clenching into each, and leaching large marks. Warnings that the zoid was being piloted, and pursuit would be useless. When the Zoid lept from the tunnel, into the upper area of the rather high hanger, it shot straight through the far wall, its wings unfolding and leaving clean slices through. It's primary weapons all leaving marks on the building. It was primative in combat, but unmatched in speed. It was specially made to be like that, and the commander had made it to the edge of republic ground before his men had left sight of the base. That is how Van found him. Alone. Without his men..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------====-----BACK TO REALITY--BACK TO REALITY--BACK TO REALITY-----==== ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Van munches on a piece of watermelon, looking about Idly, laughing to himself and staring at the worthy Pilot whom he had just barely beat. Thank god for Zeeke. Hmm.. Perhaps you should know what happened. This took place earlier that night.. but the burglary happen a week before..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------EARLIER--EARLIER--EARLIER--EARLIER--EARLIER-- EARLIER--EARLIER----- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The prowling BladeLygar stealthily crept up on the Zoid and its pilot. For this mission, he had been given a special add-on battle system that Zeeke could use to help even more. It let Zeeke cloak the BladeLygar, but gave Van no control over the cloaking. That meant, whenever Zeeke would go to firing a weapon, he'd lose his stealthy curtain. "Glad to see you losers finally.." The Pegasus had slowly turned, expecting to see his ragged bunch of burglars trudging up the hill. Instead he saw nothing, but Pegasus itself wasn't fooled, it created a box, by itself mind you, on the zoids display that would display WHERE the blasted Lygar was at all times, and even spoke to him through the helmet he had to wear to pilot it. this Zoid ran off his thoughts. He knew exactly what had came to pass, "Van.. and the BladeLygar.. Surely that organoid Zeeke is with you too.. Rudolph told me of you when he hired me to do this.. He said that you were indeed more than a worthy opponent, and to surrender.. then he said he would pay me more if I came upon you and did run, or atleast survived.." He laughed histerically, finding the Emporers words quite amusing. Van growled, "C'mon Zeeke.. Let's show him why he should laugh at a superior pilot.. Try not to damage that zoid too bad though wouldja?" And with that, the Lygar roared violently, charging. The gun on its back uprose, and began to fire quite rapidly, another computer induced bonus. It was almost a direct, concentrated ray. Pegasus responded instantly as the man's mind focussed itself on the oncoming danger. It lept forward, landing on the Lygar's back before Zeeke even knew it had moved. Pegasus roared dominantly as its claws began to unfurl a bit more, almost digging into the thick hull of the Lygar. Zeeke quickly shot its underbelly, and Van growled violently within the cockpit, "Good shot Zeeke, but remember.. the better shape that is in the less they gripe at us!" The Lygar flipped back onto its feet as Pegasus lept into the sky, blasting up into it. The claws slid back into their metalic sheaths and the man within smiled, the Zoid reacting and givin a shriek of dominance as well. Zeeke had taken all thoughts off handling the lygar, and it was left up to Van mainly.. he was trying to formulate a plan while that stupid pilot circled about in the sky. Instantly, the Lygar was hit, the enemy had struck it in the blinking of an eye, ripped off much of the upper back, including the gun, and flew up again. Again, the shriek let loose. Van growled violently adn the Lygar screamed, Van knew Zeeke had a plan. He caused the Lygar's legs to buckle, making it seem the zoid is defested, and the pilot most likely dead. The enemy circled down slowly, and landed gracefully, a four point landing. He gently padded to the zoid and nose it, then grinning while poking it to see if it is dead. Instantly, Zeeke made the Lygar come to its feet, a blade realeasing to its side then locking in place. Van sliced off the 'eye' and grinned, the man never seeing it coming, thus Pegasus couldn't react enough on its own, undeveloped, instincts. The battle was over.. Van lept out with the length of rope he had for bringing back the leader alive, and went over to the now unconscious man, tying him up, then setting up camp. _______________________________________________________________________ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- AUTHORS NOTES-----------------------------------------------------AUTHORS NOTES ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Okay, this is my first Zoid fanfic, so sorry if it isn't the greatest.. I was mainly trying to establish an understading of where the people are and why.. I'm already working on a second chapter, and in fact, I might have it done before the night is out.. that means you can wait and read and review both of the chapters at the same time, or you can go ahead and do this.. doesn't matter to me.. but remember, the more support I get, the more inspired I am, and sometimes that can lead to some MUCH better reading.. of course, this wasn't good at all.. but it was meant to be informational.. not all that much entertainment. Now member ya'll, this was strictly that, information, and this wasn't even CLOSE to the R rating I'm putting this under.. it is the next chapter that I KNOW needs the R rating, and if you all are good and review lots, then I will setcha up with some more nasty and violent stuff.. But anyways.. JA NE! (c'ya) 


	2. Rape and Reversal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own zoids, of course, and if I did, I'd be busy making another series of it reather than wriying stories for the pleasure of those on this site. The only things I really can possibly claim are the Thunder Bird, and Pegasus, and those actually weren't MY ideas.. it was a group effort of myself and some friends. Anyway, just so ya know, I don't own Zoids, Zeeke, Van, Fiona, or anything to do with this story..  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Rape and Reversal...  
  
  
  
The hoards of burglars lost all track of their commander now, so the some fifty troops marched into the wasteland, taking turns at pushing and pulling the cages, and at piloting their zoids. Frequently they made camp, but before the week was up until Van will have taken down their leader, they reached the halfway point to their base. Only two days after Van had set up a camp to wait for the rest of the man's troops with his friends no doubt with them, the men reached the base. As the few who had remained to keep the base protected rolled open the gates, the muddy, sweaty, grumpy, and hungry army marched through. Calls rang out from all over, "Where's the Zoid!" "Where's the loot?" "Who're those girls!" And the same replies came back for each question, "Who knows!" "Who cares!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE--------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Look, I know your men have my friends as hostages.. Just tell me where your base is, and i'll gladly return you.. That is if your men like you enough to exchange my friends for you and what little cash I have.." The man looks at Van, "How much cash.." Van smiles widely, walking to the leg of his BladeLygar. He calls Zeeke over, and the organoid promptly prys a plate from the leg, "Two of these legs are full.. One of the reasons I was a little slow in combat, they are hollow so they might be crushed under my Zoids weight.." He rubs the back of his head as Zeeke places the plate back on, "So, Where is it?" The man sighs, "Not nearly enough.. Sorry.. You'd not get them back." Zeeke runs over and whacks him right good with his tail, "Thanks a lot Zeeke! Now he's unconscious!" "grrr.. 'no prob bob'"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------Back at the Burglar Base------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The large men had stopped clubbing the girls every time they came around when food wasn't being served. Now they fed them well, and let them replentish their strength. Fiona was getting a little worried, she could feel that something wasn't right. Moonbay was more aware of their situation, and she had already noted that the guards licking their lips would have both their tongues and lips removed the hard way if she got out of the cage. The Burglars only laughed and went back to eating, drinking, and making merry. The afternoon lingered on into night and one by one the rough men feel into deep slumber, followed closely by moonbay and Fiona, only a few keeping watch. |--------------------------------| |NEXT MORNING: 10:00 AM| |--------------------------------| Moonbay was the first of the two girls to awaken.. Or so she thought. She looked across the hall of the pirson-like location she had been moved to. There was a lump under the covers, and rather slender too, so there was no reason to think it wasn't Fiona.  
  
Up on the ground level though, in the center, opened area of the fortress, a 6'3 man with almost white, blonde hair, and the brownest of eyes amongst the crowd of brown and green eyed bandits, stood. He approached the table where the girl who had announced her name was Fiona when she had been called 'Little Bitch' in her cell, lay tied down to a large table. She didn't at all understand what the rather handsome man with the same skintone as her wanted, but the schackles holding her down didn't at all seem right to her. Neither did the large blue medicine ball they shoved into her mouth. The man waved his hands and brought them to rest at his side, silence falling over the crowd for a moment, "As word of our leader, my father's, passing spreads like wildfire, I proclaim myself the new head chief around here, I'm the commander in battle, the one responsible for the failure of a mission, and the one.. Who gets the first pick of the hostages!" He laughed and the entire crowd broke out into it. He again yelled, "Yavanche, son of Krane, myself in the flesh, is the new leader of the Burglars!" They all cheered and yelled praises and soon broke into a chant of, "Fuck-er, Fuck-er" and he smiled, approaching her. The noise echoes out of the fortress, and almost far enough to be heard by some of the dessert gangs also claiming this part of the Zoid Ground.  
  
Yavanche glides up onto the girl who closes her eyes, so she doesn't have to look st him. He reaches to his belt and pulls out a knife. With it, he slices her clothing right down the middle, sparign none of it, but being carful not to cut her soft, tender flesh. He smiles, spreading the frabrics out and exposing her fully. He licks his lips and smiles, resheathing the blade, and unbuckling the belt. Afterwards, he unbuttons his pants, then glides down the zipper. Wasting no time, he shucks down his pants a little, and follows then with his boxers, proceeding to move her legs a little more apart than the shackels make them be. He grins, shoving only one finger into her hot, tight pussy at first. She tries, and fails, to gasp in shock and terror, then it melts away as his finger goes in a bit more slowly, deeper and deeper. The crowd cheers him on, wanting him to hurry and get it on with so they can start their own fun and games with the kidnapped girls. He eases his rough, callosed fringer right back out, and moves it back in. This time she moans lightly, even through the gag, shocked at this new and foreign feeling.. a feeling of pleasure she has never felt before. He picks up the speed a bit and she gives a louder muffled moan, her pussy contracting and her mind flooding with fear, hate, pleasure, confusion, pleasure, woory, and most of all.. pleasure. She moans loudly again, and he retracts his finger brutally. She pants heavily, sweating from the heat, making her body glisten in the hot sun. Every one of her features amplified to look absolutly angelic. Yavanche is very hard now, and he grins evilly, "Now this will hurt you more than it will hurt me.." He reassures her, and leans forward, the head of his manhood rubbing the lips of her clit gently. She shivers and he wraps an arm around her, introducing her tight little hole to his large, hard member. He leans forward more, going deeper, and ripping her walls as he picks up speed with his entry. Her eyes tear up even through her tightly clenched lids it is obvious, and tears escape. He continues to lean down, his chest pressing agaisnt he firm breasts. She gasps as he bites the ball and pulls it from her mouth, tossign it to the side. He reaches the other hand down, behind her, and fingers her little asshole as well. He starts thrusting his cock in and out, and he locks his lips with hers, which tightly clench. He forces them open with his tongue and massages her gums since he can't get through her teeth. She finally subimits as a moan has to escape, pleasure and pain shooting up her spine violently, telling her brain that she doesn't like it, but she does. She does ever so much. He begins to explore her inner mouth, glad to be welcome in both her pleasurable holes, and in her mouth. He moans quite loudly through the kiss and jerks his hips up quickly, his seed splattering all over her hips and stomach.. He pulls his whole body off of her, and gets up off the table. He just pulls his pants up, zips them, buttons them, and fixes his belt, siping his mouth and Fiona pants heavily, tears running down her face but her not saying a word. The man smiles, "Next! She's all yours.."  
  
--------------------------------------------- meanwhile --------------------------------------------- Van sits in his camp, minding his own business and throwing grapes at Zeeke who catches them in his mouth most of the time. Van laughs when he falls over trying to catch one and is entirely unaware that his own prisoner has managed to reach his belt, and untie himself by cutting the knot in the back of his rope with a concealed dagger. Now the man stalks up and Zeeke is unaware, as he is chasing a berry Van threw hard in the other direction so he CAN check on the man he had figured out was named Krane. Krane takes the dagger, placing it to vans throat, the other arm around his gut as he stands on his knees just like van. He slowly moves him up and smiles, "Now van.. How about that.. You don't bother to disarm your prisoners. Too bad for you.. and so sad that little organoid of yours won't even notice when I take you away.." He slams the bottom of the dagger into Van's head, knocking him out cold. He drags him quickly to the Pegasus, which leans down, letting him throw van in, and climb inhimself. He straps van in and puts the helmet on himself. He takes off quickly, going well past the speed of sound. A sonicboom alerts Zeeke, but it is too late. They are gone. When they emerge from the speed, they are far from that location, and not even five minutes has passed.  
  
------------------------ Authors notes: ^_^ Yey, I like what i did.. but then again, I'm stupid.. Please read and review, tell me what you think. I have two chapter threes already written, based on your reviews, i may write another, or spiff up one of those, or maybe use one of those! so please do.. ta ta.. if ya want, you can e-mail me at bkjrulesall@hotmail.com.. or you can of course email me at the other.. but I would rather you e-mail me at that if it isn't a review of my work.. such as the request to yank someone out of the plot or something.. Anyway, ta-ta! chow.. 


	3. Deploy the Thunder Birds'

Maelgwyn brought it to my attention that my story looked a bit.. off.. So thanks to him, and anyone else who reviewed today and I just haven't seen. Much 'preciated. I didn't exactly get anybody saying where they wanted the story to go, so I am writing it my favorite way in my new copy. If anyone can tell me how to make wordpad (not microsoft word, wordpad.. the old one) save my files in html, I'll give them a cookie, but til then, guess it will all stay just like this, no boldies or anything.. which is really a shame because I had big plans for this chapter esecially. Anyway, I've said my piece.. you know where I stand.. OH YEAH! Disclaimer.. Might as well put it in now:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own zoids, of course, and if I did, I'd be busy making another series of it reather than wriying stories for the pleasure of those on this site. The only things I really can possibly claim are the Thunder Bird, and Pegasus, and those actually weren't MY ideas.. it was a group effort of myself and some friends. Anyway, just so ya know, I don't own Zoids, Zeeke, Van, Fiona, or anything to do with this story.. And just for this one story, I need to mention.. I don't own Diablo, thus I don't own the Tavern of the Rising Sun. Chapter 3:  
  
'Deploy the Thunder Birds!'  
  
Fiona is led quietly back to her cell, stripped to her birthday suit, and whimpering still over the harsh treatment she had just received.  
  
Moonbay is still oblivious to her having been gone, and her current state of slumber is a guarantee she won't know unless someone tells her. As the tubby guards finally get her to the cell, one opens the door while the other throws in a change of clothes.  
  
The third holds her hands together behind her, and leads her in. The other two quickly run in, waking up the guard who had fallen asleep there, and telling him to hurry upstairs and guard his floor before Yavanche finds out that he is sleeping on the job.  
  
Fiona remains silent, and keeps her eyes close. She feels so violated by the whole thing, completly disgusted with the whole compound. The guards release her abd run out, the lazy one who had been asleep running up the steps quickly to take his post. The men slam the bars home and proceed after the other guard, laughing the whole time.  
  
"mmm..mm...m..Fiona?" Moonbay rolls over, awakened by the sudden fit of laughter the guards had as they ran out. Fiona is deathly quiet. Moonbay opens her eyes fully and wipes the sleep from them, "Oh my god what happened!?!" She yells, shocked at her friend's appearance.  
  
"I don't know.. but I didn't like it.." He voice sounds shaken, and she turns, tears pouring from her still closed eyelids. She picks up the pile of clothes, and starts getting dressed, Moonbay still lying there in drop jawed bewilderment, amazed at how good, yet hurt her friend looks. The thing that worried moonbay most was the fact that she thought Fiona looked good in the nude..  
  
-----------Republic Stronghold*Area 4b------------  
  
Thomas sits behind a large desk, staring at a picture of Fiona longingly. He sighs and looks around, "Maybe I should quit.. Its bad enough to work for the republic, but to be so high a rank and so confused... its stupid.." He sighs.  
  
"Stupid major?" Thomas looks up shocked, there stood a yound cadet, looking puzzled. Thomas sneezes rather loudly, then looks about to see if there are any other surprise visitors. Finding there aren't, he stands, and stares down the cadet.  
  
"You always knock before entering this office Cadet Williams.." "Yes'ir, but I thought I should warn you, the burglary of hanger 19 a few weeks back still hasn't been fixed.. Van isn't back yet. The president is worried, and he's planning to blame it on you since your forces were in the area."  
  
Thomas sighs deeply, "Thought he would. Have those Redlers and Red Horns got back with the computers yet?" "Yes'ir, got in last night. They used the tunnels to get here. The president was pleased to hear that sir." "Could you tell Rudolpho to distribute those to the band of..." He coughs, "To team 4-19?" The cadet nods with an evil grin, "I can tell him, but he already has. Do you wish me to ask permission for you to use the team's Zoids?"  
  
To that thomas smiles, "You know it." The cadet looks to the report he holds in his hand, "One other thing sir.." Thomas sighs, "Yes cadet?" The young soldier nervously continues, "We have comfirmation.. Fiona and Moonbay were the ones kidnapped..."  
  
--------------The Tavern of the Rising Sun--------------  
  
Krane walks into the tavern and inn known to be a safe-haven for criminals in its area, carrying Van over a shoulder. The mans long, white hair blows as a gust of wind enters the tavern from the still opened door. With his foot, he slams it shut, and grins, "I'll be needin' a room!" "Oh yessa, yessa Krane.. You be needed room 3 right! I be's gettin it for ya!" The man with a leg gone and replaced by a steel peg clanks over the the wall and takes the key in his hooked hand. He walks back over, and places it on the counter, "No charge!"  
  
Krane retreats upstairs with the key and Van. With an evil smirk he opens the door and enters, throwing Van onto the bed. He goes to, and locks, the door. Krane gives a demonic laugh as Van comes to. Van starts rubbing his temples, his head throbbing for some reason unknown to him.  
  
Ashe looks up though, Van realizes where he is and who brought his here, and he gasps in horror, reaching for a knife he had placed in his boot. It is gone. He then goes to take the pistol from his other... gone. When he tries to get a wrench from his belt, he realises it is gone too. He gulped, looking at Krane, who had all three items on the desk in the room.  
  
"Let's play.." Krane approaches Van, smirking as he goes..  
  
------end chapter 3--------- Okay okay okay, I know. It is hideous. And I apologize. I had good plans for that last part and I was going to make it even longer, but unfortunatly life, and other nightmares, got in the way.. Hope you enjoy some of it atleast.. gama out.. p.s. I may change or add to this later, so be looking for updates in that! 


	4. Deploying the Thunder Birds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own zoids, of course, and if I did, I'd be busy making another series of it reather than wriying stories for the pleasure of those on this site. The only things I really can possibly claim are the Thunder Bird, and Pegasus, and those actually weren't MY ideas.. it was a group effort of myself and some friends. Anyway, just so ya know, I don't own Zoids, Zeeke, Van, Fiona, or anything to do with this story..  
  
Other Notes: *sigh* life is getting a little hectic round here. They are still hauling busses out of ditches and my power keeps flashing.. and just so you know, all of you who read chapter three and thought 'huh?'.. There was supposed to be an extra scene there describing the Thunder birds and showign their deployment.. I will make it here. In fact, it is so long, it is better to be here.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Deploying the Thunder Birds......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I know it is hard to deploy ten experimental zoids, all that we have of them, and justify it with the people.. But I also know that we'll recover nothing without them. The Tunder Birds must be deployed /NOW/ Rudolpho.." Thomas stands with his head held high, eyes staring right into the deep azure orbs of the president.  
  
"How dare you speak to me as if you were my father.. I should have you arrested for disrespe.." Rudolpho is cut off.  
  
"And that's another thing! This is a republic, the people don't like the new laws you have gotten passed. A prime example is that one right there, cutting off freedoms to mouth off to.."  
  
"I've heard enough sir! You may go!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Thomas gives a salute and starts stomping off, "Oh and uh.. Thomas.."  
  
The ex-empirial soldier turns and looks at him, "Yes Mr. President?" Rudolpho grins, tossing him a set of gloves and a helmet, "Take the second pegasus, you'll need it to keep up with the thunderbirds as you lead your assault..."  
  
-----later that night-----  
  
A man everyone should know and know well stands in the hangar just outside of the capital city, directing engineers and such, as Thomas enter. The man wears a familiar eyepatch..  
  
"Irvine!" Thomas shouts, running up and hugging his ex-partner, "I can't believe your on the project!"  
  
Irvine quickly pushes him away, "I told you to stop that... What if people find out about.. us.. and our past.." Thomas sighs, "Would it really be that bad?"  
  
Meanwhile, A band of nine pilots, recognizable as John, Wayne, Tiffany, Nicole, Wilson, Tommy, Hiltz (A.N. not the old one.. he died), Reese (A.N. Yes, its her..), and Raven (A.N. Him too), sit around playing cards. Raven smirks a bit, taking a card from Reese.. Leaving her with only one. He places two down, everyone having only one.  
  
"Fuck!" The shortest one, Wayne, throws down his cards, "I'm the old maid!" Everyone laughs.  
  
As Irvine walks over, all but Raven, Reese, and their organites salute, "Watch that language Wayne, there are ladies present." Tiffany and Nicole laugh, Nicole responding to him, "Ladies that have beat even you, Irvine, nine times with the Thunder Birds."  
  
Thomas has seemingly vanished, but as a Pegasus jets out of its long tunnel of security and exits the hangar, turning, sliding in the sand, and roaring at the hangar, it becomes apparent that Thomas hasn't left.  
  
The whole squad of ten climbing into their Zoids afterwards. This is one of the first lines of transforming Zoids. Their land state consists of two, large, clawed arms, measuring six feet in length each. The claws are just single claws, one razor sharp hook per arm. On the hooks though, are barrels.. laser cannons. Their bodies are small, and of simple construction, they are the same as the redlers, simply taller. The head is a large, bulky head resembling that of an ape, the entire span from mouth to eyes is the opening for the rather large cockpit. You could fit five people in the cockpit. In the mouth of the beast, is a weaker form of the charged particle gun, and on its back is a charged particle intake fan. They possess large feet, but small legs. The feet are clawed on both ends, and can hold three men armed to the T for combat. That way it can serve as a transport as well. Also, it contains a new weapon, an experimental one. mounted on its back, just above the fan, is a large cube with a single barrel pointing up. This seems useless on land but it isn't. This is a weather machine. If it penetrates an enemy, the enemy starts sparking and all systems go offline, no hope for the Zoid. If it is shot into the sky, it alters the current weather patterns of the area, exploding outwards as the pressure on it lowers. The new weather causes an electrical storm that does the same as the shells penetrating a Zoid, except a little less controlled. The zoid's ears are used a lightning rods, and in the head is a device that chages the electricity into energy to help the combat capabilies of the zoid. Last, but not least, if the shells him water, or go underground, then for a five mile radius, all things in the water are brought offline and out of service permanently. Underground though, it is only for a fifty foot radius.  
  
When this zoid takes to the air, all the same is true, except its arms come out and lock into place, forming a winglike stucture, and the laser cannons focus beams to give it flight just as the Pegasus does. These are not as fast, but they are deadly. There are three shots per cannon, per bird. Indeed, a revolutionary bird. All are equiped with the organoid replacement computers, and two even have pilots with their own organoids.  
  
The entire squadron takes flight, heading for the edge of republic with the pegasus gliding right behidn them. A spectacular sight.  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
Authors ending notes: Whoo! ^_^ That was long.. and oh so very boring.. But never fear, there shall be a little fun in the next chapter. I'm uploading both together since I already had this typed out and all, and i'm just mainly looking for something to pass the time. 


	5. Raven!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own zoids, of course, and if I did, I'd be busy making another series of it reather than wriying stories for the pleasure of those on this site. The only things I really can possibly claim are the Thunder Bird, and Pegasus, and those actually weren't MY ideas.. it was a group effort of myself and some friends. Anyway, just so ya know, I don't own Zoids, Zeeke, Van, Fiona, or anything to do with this story..  
  
A.N. This story will be from Raven's point of view until they reach the *** connection terminated.. click...For Joy! I really like this.. but shhh.. can't tell ya what happens.. I'll finish at the end..  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Raven!?!  
  
  
  
I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Irvine is such a moron, thinking he can boss me around. I am Raven! I could take down that whole stronghold we're after in seconds if they would break off and let myself and shadow speed our way there. Oh well.. Might as well stay with the morons, I don't want them dead. Well I do.. but the president doesn't. Hey wait.. is that.. Zeeke? Van's organoid? What's he doing running toward the Tavern of the Rising Sun.. 'Hey guys, isn't that Zeeke?' I call. Irvine responds a simple, "Yep, and I'm gonna catch 'em.."  
  
That is when Thomas coems in, softly saying, "Irvine... Let's see who's track he's following.. He may know where Van is.." I swear, its almost like he's a fag or something.. I bet he has pictures of Irvine in the showers at the base. 'hahaha!'  
  
"What is it Raven?" Wayne shouts as he dives along with the rest of the group, "I want in on the joke bitch!"  
  
'Nothing!' I scream. Zeeke running to the tavern and staring at.. A one eyed Pegasus!?!  
  
-----INSIDE-----  
  
"Hey Krane! Getcher ass down here! The republican army wants ya!" The peg-legged hook-handed owner screeches, not at all pleased to have military in his safe haven for criminals.  
  
Krane descends the stares, buttoning his shirt as he goes, "Whad'ya want! I was busy up there!"  
  
"Busy doing what exactly?" Thomas yells, expecting a lie from the not- so-well-known criminal.  
  
"Fuckin'! What's it to ya!?" Thomas shrugged. Perhaps not all criminals were liars. He draws his pistol, and the others aim their rifles, "We're acting on behalf of president Rudolpho, our orders are to recover the Pegasus, which we found outside, save the one who was originally meant to save it, whom I can about guarantee you... AHH! Shoot 'em!"  
  
The man had jumped on top of Thomas and started punshing him. Team 4- 19 opened fire. When their attack was over, all that was left of Krane was a holy carcass.(not holy as in holy, but holy as in lots of holes..)  
  
The men searched his body and tattered clothing, finding a map, from 80 degrees longitude and 50 latitude to his stronghold, and a key.  
  
The went up the stairs, expecting to find Van, naked and wasted by the rather strong man. Thomas was still on guard, he had just lost three teeth.. He wasn't about to let another one of Krane's men take out the rest of his teeth.  
  
When they unlocked the door and opened it wide, on the bed was... A.. girl. She gasped in fright, "Who teh hell'r you!"  
  
Irvine growled to her challengingly, "I could ask you the same question.. Where's the republican that man had hostage!?"  
  
The girl lept up, "You mean that guy Van? He is right there!" She pointed to the corner where sure enough, Van sat, tied up and unconscious. Fully clothed. The girl stared at Thomas and Irvine, "Where is Krane? He owes me money.. I didn't let him ravage me like that for nothing!"  
  
The troops blushed and Nicole piped in, "Your john is dead, get out of here or you'll join him." Wayne went over, untying Van, and the whole team began to secure the Tavern and Inn, searching for Moonbay, Fiona ,or any trace of them...  
  
---Burglar Stronghold---  
  
Of course, we all know where they are, and it has now been three days since the girls were drug into the camp. A mere one since the whole team had ripped Fiona's virginity from her. She still wept at night and Moonbay tried to comfort her.  
  
Moonbay was trying nonstop to think of a way out, and she had been listening to guard and messengers talking about this and that. Now, a messenger arrived in a command wolf. He lept out and ran through all the cell blocks, heading for Yavanche's office, screaming, "The republicans are coming! The republicans are coming!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
A.N. Muwahahahaha! The british are coming! The british are coming! You can tell I'm studying history huh.. Muwahaha! Yep, doing history work and writing a zoids story is a bad combo. Still, I didn't think it was as good as it could be. Please R&R. Thanks to Maelgwyn again for reviewing.. but is there anyone else reading stories these days? I've read almost all of them.. i've reviewed a couple.. hmm.. guess everyone is too busy writing stories, like me, to review.. No more nothing til ya learn to review! Well.. That would be punishing me to.. so you'll get something.. but it won't be good! MUWAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Sweet Emotions

You should know the disclaimer by heart by this time, so I'll be relieving you of that space waster. Just know that I don't own this stuff.. just the plot, and most of it is borrowed from other places. For instance, Thomas and Irvine.. not new, its been done.. and I am, as usual, babbling on too much. Welp, enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Sweet Emotions  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"C'mon Fiona.. You can't let them get to you. You should really cheer up anyways y'know, you heard that messenger as well as I did, the republic is coming to rescue us!" Moonbay tried again, unsuccessfully, to calm her friend.  
  
"Y....yeah... yeah Moonbay. I guess your right.." Finoa barely managed a smile, but did all the same, thinking to herself, /I wonder why moonbay looks so.. different.. here../ She shrugs, tears starting to well up again as the memory of that awful experince comes back.  
  
"Quiet down in ther!" A noisy, drunken guard called, stumbling down the stairs, "Want me ter.. c'min ther and teach'yas little laderies howsh a good girl acts?" He had already begun unlocking Fiona's door and she was quivering in a corner.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! Mess with me, someone not aching from your assaults the other day!" Moonbay snapps. The man grins evilly...  
  
"Oh I werll leetle lady.. but first..." He grabs Fiona's wrists, both of them, in one hand, and drags her out. He backhands moonbay through the bars, not caring that his own hand had hit the bars, then unlocked her cell, throughing Fiona in, and slamming, then locking it back, "Yer threee*hick!* will get me in tha moooo.. ZzZzZzZz" he collapses to the floor, in a deep slumber  
  
Fiona looked to Moonbay, who was smiling like a kid in a candy store. She instantly wraps her arms around Fiona, and presses her lips to hers, forcing entry with her tongue, and gently sliding her left hand down to the bottom of the raggedy old, extra large shirt Fiona had been given.  
  
Her hands jerked down, the shirt falling from her shoulders where it was tucked under her bra strap to keep it up, and hitting the ground beneath her when Moonbay released Fiona. She unfastened the bra quickly and yanked it off, leaning forward to st....  
  
-----lets check on our friends now! :)----- -----I learnt that one from Naomi!!!!!------  
  
Van lie on the bed, where they had put him to recover, staring at the ceiling. Only Reese in the room with him. She smiles at him, "So.. Recovering well sweetheart?" Van groans, "I feel like I was ran over with an Iron Kong.."  
  
Reese giggles, "Might as well of been I guess, we don't know what happened." She walks to the side of the bed, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Hope you get better quickly, Ford won't raise himself, and your sister won't be around forever y'know. One of us needs to be home withhim"  
  
Van smiles at the mention of his son, "Yes I know honey, but I had to save Moonbay and Fiona. And besides, its not everyday that the president tells me to rescue one of his.."  
  
She puts her finger to his lips, leaning forward and then pulling it away, kissing him lightly. She smiles, "Yes it is.. I love you Van.." Her blue hair doesn't hide, but frames his face, making it impossible for Thomas, who walks into the room then, to seem Van's face.  
  
"Uh..yuh... umm.. I can come back if.. err.. now is not a good time." Reese lifted herself up quickly, rushing out the door, and Thomas laughs, closing it again, "Well, so you and Reese finally got married?"  
  
Van shakes his head, "Naw, not officially married, we just live together, have a son, and sleep together, no documents saying it though, other than my job applications which say I do have a spouse."  
  
Thomas shakes his head in response to that, "Just thought you might want to know, we know where Moonbay and Fiona are, right down to how many grains of sand there are from the beginning of the desert to the stronghold in a straight line!"  
  
Van's eyes got wide, "Really? We have the technology to do that? Can it tell when the wind blows some away, or more on, and then adjust the num.."  
  
"HUSH! Foolish fookish Van." Thomas chuckles, "It's just written on this map.." He flashes it, and looks at it himself, "We are heading out, we just got some backup to remain here and keep and eye on this place until you recover. Raven and Reese will be staring here to watch over you as well, so your safe.." He salutes, even though he is of higher rank officialy, and turns, marching out.  
  
-----back to the fun! ^_^-----  
  
Fiona lies on Moonbay's cot, both nude, and both holding each other tight. They had made love, even though there was no forcing them on the guards part, and they had both enjoyed it, as both loved the other in the deepest, darkest corner of their hearts, and this experience had somehow brought that out.  
  
"I love you Fiona.." Moonbay coos softly, to which Fiona replies, "And I you my beloved Moonbay.." They shared a kiss, and closed their eyes, happy to be together, and happy to know their love for each other is mutual.  
  
----YIPPEEEE!----  
  
Okay, I am sorry it is so short.. and i'm sorry for any past tense.. trying to make it more suspensful by making it seem LIVE.. but it obviously isn't working. Anyway, please R&R.. and thanks Mael.. again. And if ya could, couldja tell me how to turn on anonymous reviews? I tried to see if the reviews were even working and noticed that it said i am not accepting anonymous reviews.. (might be why I have so few huh!) and It bugs me. Anyway, back to the so short thing.. sorry its so short, and it'd be longer, but the next chapter is supposed to be the big battle and both sides deployment and such, so if you aren't in it for the actions part, the next chapter will be a dud for ya..(r&r anyway.. lol) TA TA! JA NE!  
  
I yanked the love scene.. it was originally in there, and the 'they made love' thing at the end wasn't, it just flowed straight to them being in bed after the scene at the tavern, and the recap wasn't needed. I yanked it cause I GOT NO REVIEWS other than mael... I only posted this chapter this soon cause of his. And plus, the nastiness isn't needed for the romantic part.. and it was sweet emotions.. not the brutalness that was present in the little love thing.. makin ya wanna see it? I'll make you all a deal... if I get over twenty reviews.. atleast 15 being different ppl, then i'll include a few chapters at the end that have things like that, that i've yanked out, in it.. and btw, has anyone seen a moonbay/fiona fic? I'd like to read one.... 


	7. Charge!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own zoids, of course, and if I did, I'd be busy making another series of it reather than wriying stories for the pleasure of those on this site. The only things I really can possibly claim are the Thunder Bird, and Pegasus, and those actually weren't MY ideas.. it was a group effort of myself and some friends. Anyway, just so ya know, I don't own Zoids, Zeeke, Van, Fiona, or anything to do with this story..  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Charge!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Irvine!" Thomas shouts over the com-link, "Are we getting close?"  
  
"Hush! I'm trying to see if... got it!" He stuffs his face with a donut and smiles, "Remember how the staff of the hangars are supposed to wear trackers sewn into their clothing?"  
  
Thomas stares at the screen and shakes his head, "I know that, yes, but did you know that Moonbay and Fiona both said that was too weird, that they didn't want people to know every time they went to the toilet? You know I love your persistance and all, it sort of turns me on bu.."  
  
Irvine smirks, not wanting to hear him go on about how much he loves, or loved, him, "Yes, I know.. I knew that well, but guess what. I gave them little choice!"  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"Yep! I planted them in their clothing myself." He smiles into the screen, "aren't I tricky?"  
  
Thomas smiles, his arousal apparant in the smile, one wouldn't even have to look at his crotch. He licks his lips, "Are you ready to attack? I can see the place right up there.." They are running on the ground at a surprisingly slow speed. If you consider their normal speed.  
  
Irvine nods, "Alright!" He switches his comm's channel, "Everyone, get into an attack formation, we're calling these bastards out.." Just as he finishes saying that, the voice of the new leader of the burglars rings out above the order..  
  
"Yes, yes! Get into attack position! Fat lot of good that will do you! Redlers! Attack!" A swarm of the foul fliers swoop down from above the clouds from behind them.  
  
/The group must have been following us!/ Irvine and Thomas both think at the same, exact moment. As they break up and shoot into the skies to do battle with the airborne enemy, a swarm of gunsnipers and smaller ground units flood out of the base, led by five iron kongs. The army was fierce, but it left their base virtually empty. If just one of the swirling and twirling zoids piloted by the republic could break out of the battle, they could swoop in, land, and easily get both girls out and into their zoid before the enemy would realise they weren't shot down.  
  
Suddenly Wayne screams across the comm-link, "Man down! Man down! I'm hit! I'm hit!" a sniper had pierced his zoid, and he was now tumbling toward the torn up ground of Zi. The forces would no doubt leave him for dead, and perhaps steal whatever they could from his zoid after the battle. Luck is with the Republic. Just as he tumbles down to the battlefield, a stray shot from a redler blasts him out of the cockpit he is in, and into to air.. The extra help he needed to activate his un-tested ejector seat.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Back at the tavern, Reese and Van are asleep in each others arms, zeeke making himself comfortable downstairs with shadow and Raven. Reese's organoid is nowhere to be found at the moment, but it is around somewhere, that we can be sure of. All is peaceful at the tavern.. All is well...  
  
*!!!*!!!BAM!!!*!!!* The entire eastern side of the tavern is blown to bits, four Dark horn, three red horn, and two Iron Kong all stand around the join, the pilots all emperial. The burglars apparently aren't as stupid as they look after all, I mean geez.. They called for backup from an emperial base in the wastelands before attacking, they can't be too bad. None of the people or zoids within are harmed, although the bed that a half- naked Van and an exposed Reese were lying in is now scorched from some new, deadly weapon. The build smokes where the rest had once been, and the entire gang that had been downstairs now have outlines of themselves on the wall where they were slammed when the blast hit. Every zoid and human that had been in there survived, but all now lay unconscious on the floors.  
  
=====================================  
  
*Author takes you from the story cause she is mean!* Let us take a moment to review, shall we? The pairings are? can ya guess? I'll give you a cookie if you name then all.. hint: irvine and thomas isn't one.. k.. back to the actual story now..  
  
======================================  
  
Back at the burglar's base, Wayne lands in the middle of the fortress, and pulls pistol from his boot after unstrapping himself. He shudders as he hears more shots launch from the ground into the air, and runs down the steps, intent on saving Fiona and Moonbay.  
  
Almost as soon as he gets down the first flight and turns to head down the next, Fiona and moonbay start up the same flight, both clothed now, but boh with one arm around the other, laughing.. Wow, these people are really stupid afterall, leaving prisoners of war unguarded..  
  
They all shared a laugh as they went back up to find the three men left to guard the prisoners finally deciding to do so. Thanks to the element of surprise being present fo both sides, Wayne and the men both didn't know what to do for a moment, and Wayne knew first. He drew the gun and shot down one, the two girls with him diving onto the other two, knockign them out cold. They rushed into the center just as the clouds burst with thunder and lightning..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Nicole! What are you doing! We aren't to use that in the sky unless we have to! You know experiments show it damages the planet itself in many ways!" Irvine pleads as Nicole slams her tumb into the last button in the firing process for her weather device.  
  
Irvine sighs heavily, shutting off his zoid's combat system, and gliding down toward the ground as lighting starts to fry all the zoids still in flight. It takes only a moment for the entirity of the Redler army to be knocked out, and only a moment for all of his comrades to do as he does, just in case their zoids were malfunctioning on a level far higher than just Wayne's seat.  
  
*ZZZzzzzzzZZZAP!* Like a tesla coil firing off, the lightning is shot at Thomas, his entire zoid igniting. The pegasus was never to be used with the T-birds.. One T-bird could take an entire army on easily in theory, so the Pegasus wasn't built to withstand them.. It takes only a moment for the fire that sparked in his computer to engulf the entire thing, and even the rain can't save him.. Thomas is trapped.. and There he will, and does, perish..  
  
Irvine's jaw drops, but he only closes his eyes and shakes his head, "He was a good man.. And a better lover.. I am sure none of use will miss him as much as his wife, Amy, (Me! YEY!) but I know i'll damn sure come close.."  
  
The battle would end right there, the lightning taking out the rest of the burglar army.. And the birds going to the base, rescuing their friends, the heading back toward the tavern, where there friends have already been loaded into trucks, and where they will find nothing but a note... ))) Dear Republic army.. Thank you for the extra hunks of skin and bones you have provided us with... Don't worry, Van, Raven, and Reese will all be well cared for in out prisons, and their organoids shall be put to good use in our own military advancements. Your Old Pals, The empire.. P.S. How do you like our new moble artillery unit? The damage here is all one shell from it. Nice, no? (((  
  
_,.-`'`-.,_,.-`'`-.,_,.-`'`-.,_,.-`'`-.,_,.-`'`-.,_,.-`'`-.,_  
  
YEY! I like it.. but hey.. thats me.. PLEASE R&R! Or no more chappies for you.. I can just end it there... hmph.. perhaps I should get my own author account to finish this.. hmm......... lol, thats right! I think I forgot to tell ya.. I'm using my brother's author account since he isn't, and he said he was going to get ridof it anyway so.. recycle right!? 


End file.
